An Unlikely Prince
by Bookybrony
Summary: A strange new race is encountered and quickly runs afowl of the Griffin Kingdom. The King of the Griffons, in a merciless act, exterminates them utterly. Leaving behind one survivor, which Celestia takes in. Orc in Equestria Story. Rated M for violence and sexual themes. Anthro Ponies. Not a crossover. Already posted in Fimfiction, thought I'd share it here too. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last of His Kind**

Celestia flew through the night air with a great sense of urgency, going as fast as she could towards the mountain ranges that were home to the proud Griffon race. Her sword was secure at her side, and she was dressed in armor befitting a Princess of Equestria.

Her Pegasi honor guard followed her closely, trying to keep up.

They were only ten in number. Celestia wasn't intent on a battle; she was hoping to stop one.

The Griffon King, Red Feather has been having a problem with a strange race which had taken residence within his borders.

Celestia hadn't the chance to meet any of them, but from what the Griffons would say, they were a barbaric people, who raided the countryside, stealing livestock to live off of before moving onto a new location.

She was also told of the ferocity in which they fought, fending off ambushes by even the most cunning of Red Feather's soldiers.

The Griffon King has been going through great hardships to be rid of these tribal people which he called 'a Green Menace.'

But what he was doing now was….

Celestia narrowed her eyes, and flew low as she neared the location she was told they'd be.

She could already smell blood on the air.

The sight which greeted her over the next ridge was defiant of description. The bodies of the creatures were strewn throughout the pass. Many covered in crossbow bolts which had been shot from above.

Mixed in with the dead were griffons, struck down by arrows fired from the green skinned creatures.

The Princess landed in what was likely the only clear spot around, her guard landing behind her.

The Princess of the sun clenched her eyes shut, trying to maintain her composure.

She looked out at the mass grave again.

There were so many that they couldn't possibly be counted.

In the distance she could spot large figures stalking the bodies, checking them while hauling around massive axes. She could tell by the horns that they were Minotaurs.

Celestia looked down and realized that she was too late to stop this.

Red Feather had requested their help, as he had also requested of Equestria to destroy these creatures, completely and utterly. He had asked for aid from all across the continent. From Minotaurs, Diamond Dogs, and even Changelings, though only the Minotaurs were close enough to aid such an immediate request.

She heard the flapping of wings approach and look to see King Red Feather and two of his guards, holding spears, landing nearby. He stood tall, and crossed his clawed arms over his armored chest, "You're late," he told her.

"I can see that," she shot back with venom lacing her words.

He seemed to pick up on her tone, "Judging by your sour expression, and how you only brought a handful of soldiers, I take it you're displeased with this," he said calmly.

Celestia didn't look at him, only once again at the sea of bodies, "All of them," she said. "Every man, woman and child," her voice was calm, almost frighteningly so.

Red Feather responded callously, "They were little more than beasts, Celestia, attacking my villages and killing my people to steal their food," he told her. "You should be thanking me; they were likely on their way to Equestria,"

"You killed them all!" Celestia shouted angrily, her horn flashing as he did her best to contain her boiling rage. "Whatever their actions, they do not justify yours," her teeth clenched.

The Griffon King narrowed his eyes, and was about to respond to her, before a gargled cry sounded, gaining the attention of both monarchs and their guards.

Celestia was the first to respond, and quickly dove to where the crying came from, finding a bundle held by a female of the green skinned creatures, her body punctured by many crossbow bolts.

She lifted the crying baby and held it protectively to herself as her guard placed themselves between her and the Griffons who had been also moving towards the infant.

Red Feather glowered at Celestia, looking at her passed her guards. He held out his clawed appendage, "Give it to me, Celestia," he said.

The Sun Princess stared defiantly as she held the baby to her breast, "You won't have this one, Red Feather," she told him.

"It is likely the last of its kind," the Griffon King growled, "Give it to me so I can put an end to its monstrous existence."

Celestia's horn glowed dangerously as did her eyes as she stared him down, "This child is under my protection now," she declared, "I may not be able to save the rest of his race, but I can save him."

The Griffon King's beak tightened in a grimace, "It's a Monster, Celestia," he said. "His kind knows nothing but brutality, and taking what they want."

"The only Monster I see here is you, Red Feather!" she shouted back.

It was then that she noticed that whatever Griffin soldiers were around were now all looking at the exchange. Her body tensed, as did her wings as she prepared for what may become a fight.

Red Feather noticed this too, and though his expression never changed from anger, his posture relaxed somewhat, "Fine," he told her. "Take that Orc from my lands, and never let him set foot in them again." He motioned to his soldiers to disperse. Which they did, taking to the skies and flying back to their homes.

"When it's slaughtering your ponies, don't expect me to send you aid." With those words, he too took flight with his guards, leaving Celestia and her own behind, ankle deep in the corpses of the exterminated race.

With the Griffins leaving, Celestia relaxed and let free a breath she had been holding, and then looked to the green creature she had been keeping to her chest, now getting a good look at his appearance.

He was certainly stockier than a pony baby would be, and his face would be reminiscent of a monster.

His nose was flat and wide, and his ears were pointed. Most drawing though were the tusks which protruded from his bottom jaw.

He almost had a pig like quality to him.

She then saw his yellow eyes which stared up at her curiously.

He had stopped crying, being comforted by her protective embrace, and was now just trying to make sense of who and what she was in what was likely the same manner as she looked at him.

She smiled at the infant, and reached with her finger to playfully tickle his chin. This got a smile from him as he wiggled in her grasp.

She then looked to her guard, who were all standing attentively. Her face was once more serious, "Check the bodies, try and find someone else who may be alive," she told them.

They saluted her and went about the task of trying to find another survivor of the massacre while Celestia tended to what may have been the last of his kind.

Sitting on a nearby rock, she cradled him in her arms. "What should I call you little one?" she wondered, more to herself than to him.

As if to answer her, the baby little out a gurgling noise, which sounded like, "Grar."

She giggled, despite the scene around her, "Grar, an unusual name, but it seems fitting somehow," she laughed.

She looked sadly at her guards who had gathered around her after a short time. She looked at them hopefully, but knowing that not one of them wanted to answer the question she wanted to ask.

One of them just shook his head solemnly.

She looked down at the baby sadly, "I'm sorry, Grar, I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you won't be lonely growing up," she said, standing up and spreading her wings, nodding to her guards.

They all took flight with her as she held the baby close to her protectively as they glided back to Canterlot.

For the duration of the flight, Celestia's thoughts were focused on how she may care for such a creature. The weight of the task she had taken up was starting to be realized.

He was most likely a carnivore, with those tusks of his. But Equestria has had to cater to the diets of meat eating races before.

She just hoped she wouldn't accidently feed him something that would make him sick.

It was already nightfall when they arrived at Canterlot. They landed in the courtyard of the castle, and the Pegasi looked to Celestia, awaiting her next orders.

Celestia looked to her guard and said, "Go and rest," she said. "Thank you for coming with me."

The guards saluted her, or some bowed, and they left as she carried her young charge into her castle.

She called a young maid over to assist her, "Find a crib, and put it in my quarters," she told her.

The maid was somewhat confused, but didn't question when she saw Celestia holding an infant close to her.

In moment, Celestia was already in her room, a crib fit for a Prince was assembled.

The infant Orc, now known as Grar was sleeping already.

The Princess laid him down in the crib and covered him in the blanket, and then looked to the maid, who, upon seeing the strange creature she had gotten the crib for, seemed to be a little uneasy. "I know it may seem an odd request, but can I ask that you help me with caring for him?" she asked her.

The maid steadily came closer to the crib to look at the sleeping creature, before nodding, though she was obviously unsure about it still.

Celestia nodded back in thanks, "What is your name?" she asked her.

"Violet, your Majesty," she replied shyly.

"Well, Violet, I'm sorry to ask such a thing of you, I assure you, you will be compensated," she said.

Violet tried to muster up a smile, "i-it's nothing your Highness, I have a filly of my own back home, it's nothing I haven't done before."

Celestia nodded, and turned her attention back to the sleeping baby.

"Princess," Violet started, getting her ruler's attention. "Wh-what happened today?" she was afraid to ask.

Celestia frowned, "The Griffins destroyed his entire race," she said softly, touching the forehead of child. "He's the only one left that we know of."

The Maid's breath caught in her throat, "I see," she choked out, as she looked upon the creature with pity now.

"His name is Grar," Celestia told her, "And as far as anypony is concerned, he is the Prince of the Orcs, under our protection."

Violet nodded, "I understand your Majesty, but….. Maybe you should tell it to a noble instead of a silly maid," she joked playfully.

Celestia found herself chuckling, "I suppose you're right, but for now, it's late, and we should all rest," she said. "Go, I'll send for you if I need you again tonight."

The maid nodded, and excused herself, closing the door behind her.

The Princess went to her own bed as she shed herself of her armor and weapon, setting them aside in the corner of her room.

She changed out of her clothes and put on a soft set of nightwear and lay down in her bed.

Before drifting off into sleep, she took one last look at the crib, hoping that she could indeed help the poor child who resided in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pig Child**

The next few years were certainly eventful for Canterlot. Celestia had told the news papers what had happened in the Gryphon Kingdoms, and her decision to bring in the surviving Orc as a refugee.

Though some of the nobility expressed concerns about him, both as being a carnivorous creature, and being the target of a fair deal of scorn by arguably their most powerful neighbor.

Celestia did what she could to alleviate their worries, but things grew more difficult when the baby Orc grew old enough to eat solid foods.

Grar had a voracious appetite, and most would be intimidated by the zeal he would dig into his food. He could easily eat at least twice as much as any pony his age could. Celestia provided him mostly with pork, but he seemed to take to eating apples as a snack between meals.

At the age of two, he was already walking around, exploring the castle as much as he could, and running Violet ragged, trying to keep up with him, especially when he got out of sight.

Now, at the age of six, Grar was larger than most colts his age, standing at least a head taller than them, and sporting a much thicker build, natural muscle with a layer of fat on top of it. One could mistakenly guess him to be just a fat child. And some, unfortunately for them, did.

Celestia was dressed in a flowing regal dress as she walked down a hall towards the throne room. She was meeting with some of the provincial governors from around Equestria to discuss internal affairs.

Beside her, keeping up with her pace was Grar, dressed in a simple tunic, which he had said was itchy.

For her this was a political meeting about the realm she ruled over. For her charge however.

She looked to the green skinned child.

He needed more friends.

Once they reached the throne room, everypony turned and gave polite bows to Celestia, while some paused when they saw the strange creature.

Grar didn't take their stares well, narrowing his eyes at them, before they averted their own gaze.

Celestia tried to ease the tension with a smile, "Welcome, all of you, please, continue talking, I will be with you in a moment," she said.

She looked to Grar, insisting that he follow her to a corner of the throne room, where all the children of the nobles were gathered. "Please, try to make some friends," she said to him, gently nudging him to go talk to the noble foals.

Grar, though he seemed visibly to dislike the idea, nodded and went to do his best to socialize as his guardian went to tend to matters of the State.

He reached the other children, who all looked at him, and some even recoiled. They had all heard about him of course. He was actually quite the subject to talk about.

Being a foreign Prince and the last of your race tended to bring that about.

Grar and the foals stared at each other. The Orc was the first to try and break the ice, "My name is Grar, it's good to meet you," he said.

The children, he counted two fillies and three colts in all, remembered their civilities and responded in kind. The smallest of the fillies, an earth pony, spoke first, "Pleased to meet you, I am Lilac," she said.

"I'm Summer Breeze," said a Pegasi colt.

"And I'm Red Streak," said a Pegasi filly.

"My name is Zephyr," a soft spoken unicorn colt spoke up.

"I'm Alabaster," said the last colt, who was also a unicorn, and was actually a bit taller than Grar was, likely being a few years older.

"What exactly are you?" Summer Breeze asked him, coming closer and looking him over.

Grar narrowed his yellow eyes as he was looked over by the other male, "I'm an Orc," he said, trying to remain civil, though being looked at like he was an exhibit made him want to leave.

"I've never heard of an Orc before," Alabaster spoke up, also coming closer to look him over as well.

Grar tensed up under their scrutiny, though Alabaster took this to mean he was shy, which made him smirk, "you look kinda weird you know," he said. He poked the Orc in the shoulder teasingly, "kinda pudgy too," he laughed.

"Leave him alone, Alabaster," Lilac spoke up.

The older boy ignored her, "you look a lot like a pig; you're like some Pig Child or something," he mocked.

"Alabaster, that's mean!" the filly scolded.

Grar glared at the older child as his jaw clenched.

Alabaster only laughed, "Look at him, he looks like he's about to cry, I wonder if he'll sound like a pig too," he mocked the boy further with some snorting sounds.

Lilac was about to scold the boy again, but didn't get the chance to speak up before a green fist connected with Alabaster's face, his snout making an audible crack as he was sent onto his backside.

The rest of the children, and all the adults who had looked over to see what the ruckus was about all stared wide eyed as the Orc stalked out of the doors he had come in through with Celestia earlier.

Celestia tensed up and looked to the politicians, one of them, likely Alabaster's father, went to his son's side to see if he was alright. "I'll be right back," she said, excusing herself and going after her ward.

…

Grar sat at a window with a scowl on his face, staring out at the open plains of Equestria which seemed to go on forever. He was thinking deeply, his jaw still clenched.

He heard footsteps approaching him, though he knew who it was.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked as she stood beside him.

Grar didn't speak as he continued to stare out. After another beat, he finally spoke, "I don't like that Colt," was all he said.

"What did he say?" she asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He called me a pig, poked me, made fun of me," he sighed to himself. "I wanted to be friends, but I don't like him, I don't want to be friends with somepony who likes to make fun of others like that."

Celestia smiled, and gently rubbed the boy's back, "It hurt when he made fun of you didn't it?" she asked, though she was proud that he would stick up for himself like that.

He nodded softly, as he continued to look outside.

"Why did you leave right after you hit him?" she asked.

Grar looked down, finally breaking eye contact with Equestria's plains. "I don't know, it's just, before I hit him, I got so mad," he said. "I've never felt like that before, I just wanted to hit him again, so I left before I did," he said.

Celestia looked at him sadly, not sure how to respond to that.

"Celestia," Grar spoke up, a question on his mind.

She looked at him, giving him her full attention.

"Why am I here?" he asked, "why are there no other Orcs?" he asked her.

Celestia couldn't speak, she wanted to tell the boy, and he had every right to know, but she couldn't tell him yet. She knelt down, and embarrassed him, "I'll tell you when you're older, I promise," she told him.

The child was quiet, but nodded, and hugged her back.

She let him go and smiled to him, "Alright, we should get back to the throne room," she said.

He looked back down, "Will Alabaster still be there?" he asked.

"Probably," she said, but gave him a smile, "But I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore," she giggled.

He managed to give her a smile, and nodded, "Okay," he said.

"But, it would probably be best to apologize to him," she said.

His smile fell and he tilted his head, "But I'm not sorry," he told her.

Celestia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, staring him down. This got a grumble from him. "Alright, I'll tell him I'm sorry," he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Celestia giggled and stood up, "come on then, I'm sure the other foals will still want to be your friends," she said, trying to lift his spirits.

He only nodded and followed her back to the throne room.

….

Upon their return, Grar apologized to Alabaster, who accepted it, though spent much of the time sitting at the other side of the room, nursing his broken nose.

Grar continued to talk with the other kids, though it wasn't easy. They seemed a little scared of him now, other than Lilac, who tried her best to figure out something to talk about.

When the meeting ended, Grar bid everypony farewell, and left with Celestia back to the royal quarters, where he had his own room.

"Did you make any friends?" Celestia asked him.

The child nodded, giving her a smile, "Yes, I think, her name is Lilac," he said.

Celestia smiled, "I'll be sure to let you know the next time she's in Canterlot," she said.

The Orc grinned, "I'd like that, I think," he told her.

Celestia giggled, "Want to join me for dinner?" she asked him.

Grar nodded, "Alright," he said, "Can I change into something less itchy first?" he asked her.

The princess laughed, "Alright, I'll meet you in the dining hall," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Orc's Guide to Making New Friends**

Grar continued to grow through the years, and he spent a lot of time with the young filly known as Lilac every time she came to visit.

He liked her, she was easy to talk to, and didn't seem to mind his appearance.

When he was eight, Celestia had started to have Grar tutored by scholars who resided in the castle, and while Grar surprised his teachers by excelling in most academics, he seemed bored by them to the point of skipping his lessons on occasion.

Though they were always able to find him watching the Royal Guards in their training field.

One day at the age of ten, when Grar had skipped out on his lessons, he was watching the guards teach a small group of students who were curious in joining the guards one day.

Grar puzzled over the ceremony and etiquette of some of the drills.

It just seemed pointless to him. But he was still excited to see the young ones pair up and fence with practice swords.

He saw a young unicorn colt there, left out of the match due to not having a partner to pair up with.

The boy had a blue mane and white coat, and was easily a few years older than him at the least, and maybe a little taller, but Grar found himself coming out from behind the hedge that he had been using for cover and approached the officer who was watching over the lessons.

"Captain," he greeted, recognizing the décor on his uniform to signify his rank.

The Captain turned and looked down at him, a little surprised at seeing him.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, I can be this colt's sparring partner," he suggested.

The officer looked to where the colt who was left out was standing, who seemed to be looking back at them, both curiously and apprehensively. The officer looked back, "I'm not sure that's a good idea, you're a prince and a guest of….."

"And this is something I want to do," Grar cut him off, "I'm not worried about getting hurt, I want to learn to fight," he said, staring up into the guard captain's eyes.

The officer sighed and shook his head, "Alright, fine, both of you get a set of practice swords," he said. "I'm not going to take it easy on either of you, so you'd best take this seriously," he advised the two boys.

A few moments later, Grar stood opposite of the young colt in a training circle.

The young Orc could barely contain his excitement as their instructor spoke up, "Now, listen carefully, I'm going to teach you both how to fight in the traditional Swordspony fashion, developed in the 3rd Celestial Century and used to this day by the Regional Armies," he told them, drawing his own blade, showing them his stance.

"As with anything, the base of this is in your stance and your footing," he told them, spreading his feet to about shoulder's width, his young students mimicking the stance as well.

He got out of his stance and went to each of the children and adjusted their stance, "alright, now, relax your shoulders."

….

The instructions went on for another hour, and the instructor taught them the basics of combat, and he felt that it was time for them to go at each other for a crash course in sword combat.

"Alright, remember, you're not trying to kill each other," The captain told them, "If it looks like things are getting out of hand, I'll stop it," he said.

The Orc boy nodded, as did his opponent, and they both got into their stances, "now, begin," said the instructor.

Grar was the first to make a move, swinging his sword downward at the colt, who held his own wooden sword to block it, and then push it aside.

The two exchanged blows, both having difficulty moving the heavy wooden training swords, and neither showing any real skill, but the colt seemed the more talented of the two, while Grar was clearly the stronger.

The Captain seemed to take notice, and interest in both of them as he watched their play bout seemed to slowly turn into something angrier as neither of them got the upper hand. Their swords swinging wider and wildly, until the colt managed to knock the wooden sword from Grar's hand.

The blue maned colt smiled and lowered his weapon, "I've disarmed you," he said triumphantly.

Suddenly the Orc leaped forward, "I still have this arm!" he growled, smashing his fist into the colt's face, sending him sprawling back, and sliding on the ground, dropping his sword completely.

The Orc stood over him, but the unicorn colt clenched his teeth and got to his feet in a flash, sending his own fist into the green face of his opponent.

The Captain was about to stop them, but held off, interested in seeing the two of the duke it out bare handed. He narrowed his eyes as he watched closer.

The two boys exchanged blows, both getting in good shots at the other's face. The colt slipped under a jab and struck with an upper cut, making the Orc stumble, before regaining his balance and slamming his fist into the colt's gut.

By now the rest of the training field had stopped and were watching, the other children chanting 'fight' as the two slugged it out.

When they were both tired, out of breath, and their noses bloody, the Captain finally stepped in, using his magic to hold them both up, and separate them. "Alright, that's quite enough boys."

The two looked at him, angry at first that their fight was interrupted, but even Grar seemed to shrink under the authoritative glare of the Captain.

He began to carry them back inside, turning to his subordinates, "Continue," he told them, before going on his way with the entrapped Orc and colt.

The two boys were silent as they were carried along. The Captain was the one to break the silence, "Prince Grar, who is taking care of you?" he asked him.

Grar clenched his teeth, knowing where this was going, "Violet is," he answered.

The Guard Captain nodded, and took a turn down a hall, and set the Orc boy down, "Go have her clean you up, I expect to see you in the throne room in an hour, the three of us will have a talk with Princess Celestia about things," he said.

The Orc straightened himself out, and looking at the floor, he nodded, and turning around to go to where Violet's quarters were.

Behind him, he heard the Captain speak to the colt, "you have family in the Palace?" he asked.

"No," was the answer. "I'm Shining Armor, my family lives in the city," he said.

Ignoring the rest, Grar went to Violet's door, and knocked.

Since becoming his official guardian many years ago, Violet Petals had been given this room, which she and her daughter had moved into, her husband was no longer around, for reasons he never asked. She still worked as a maid, and so did her daughter on occasion.

The door was opened and he was soon looking into the eyes of Violet Petals, and soon they were filled with concern, "What happened?" she asked, ushering him inside.

"It's nothing," he tried to say, as he was seated down in a chair.

"This isn't Nothing, Grar," she said, turning to a door to an adjoining room, "Lace, get the peroxide and cotton swabs," she called, a soft 'ok' answering her.

Taking the young Orc's chin in hand, she looked him over, seeing his face scuffed up and bruised in some spots. "Now, tell me what happened," she said.

The Orc reluctantly relented, and told her about how he snuck from his studies to train with another boy at the barracks, as her daughter, Lace, came into the room with a bottle of peroxide and some cotton, which Violet quickly grabbed and began to clean his cuts and scrapes with.

Lace sat off to the side and watched, and giggled once her surrogate brother finished explaining himself. "Heheh, you'll never make friends by punching everypony in the face, Grar."

This got a look from the Orc, which actually seemed concerned, "But I want to be friends with him, he's a good fighter," he said as if it was a simple fact.

This earned him a curious look from both mother and daughter, who shared a look. "So, you want to be friends with him, so you punched him in the face?" Lace asked.

"I just didn't want our match to end, I was having so much fun with it," Grar said, giving them booth a toothy grin.

Lace just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Lace was just about the same age as Grar was, but it was clear that he was going to be taller than her forever. While they didn't spend a lot of time with each other, Lace still called him her big brother, especially when the other foals at school would tease her.

Once he was cleaned up, and bandages were place, Violet looked him over one last time, "you said he wanted to see you and the other boy with Princess Celestia?" she asked him.

He nodded, worried as to what Celestia would punish him with, he hoped she didn't ban him from watching the Royal Guard.

"Well, best not to keep them waiting, try to behave yourself, and apologize to the colt when you see him," she told him in a scolding tone.

He nodded again, "I'll tell you how it goes," he said as he left the room, heading to the throne room.

…..

It was a few minutes later that Grar saw both the guard captain and the young colt he had been fighting with earlier at the large double doors to the throne room.

He saw that the young colt, who he remembered was named Shining Armor, was also bandaged up, and looking equally as nervous about telling the Princess what happened.

The Captain went to the doors, "Come on, let's speak to Princess Celestia," he said, pushing the doors open with his magic and leading the two before the Princess who was seated in her throne, overlooking some paperwork which she held aloft with her magic as she rested in her throne.

Grar had been seeing less of the Pony Princess, ever since she took on a personal student, her time has been limited.

She looked up from her paperwork, and smiled at first, setting the paper aside, but then made note of both the boy's condition and also the fact that the captain of her guard was accompanying them.

She looked to the tall armored stallion, "Captain Ironmane, mind explaining these two?" she asked him.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we were providing training for young colts today, and the young Orc Prince joined in, he was partnered with this young colt, Shining Armor," he said, indicating both the children as he mentioned them.

"Shining Armor?" Celestia's raised an eyebrow, "You are the brother of my student, Twilight Sparkle, are you not?" she asked him.

Shining nodded, bowing respectfully as he could, "Yes your Majesty, Twiley…. Twilight," he corrected, "is my little sister."

Celestia smiled, "she speaks fondly of you, and says that you are really passionate about joining the guard, I look forward to seeing how you perform," she said kindly.

Shining, smiled nervously and bowed again, "thank you, your majesty," he said, doing his best to contain his happiness.

Captain Ironmane cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him, "Yes, well, if we can get back to the matter at hand, you Majesty," he said.

Celestia nodded, her demeanor returning to one of curiosity, "Right, continue Captain," she said.

"These two were sparing for a fair deal of time, and when Grar was bested, he struck Shining Armor and the two of them continued to fight with their bare hands."

The Princess shot a withering gaze towards the Orc child, who felt himself shrink beneath it.

"I see, and you wish him to be punished for brawling?" The Princess asked.

"Not exactly," Ironmane said, "I'd like to have both of them enrolled in the Junior Guard Academy early," he told her.

Celestia again raised an eyebrow, "Mind explaining yourself, Captain?" she asked. "Shining isn't old enough to enroll yet, and Grar, who is even younger, is a Prince."

"I know your majesty, but these two have the potential to do great things," The Captain said.

"The two of them got into a fist fight after their match had ended, and you want to put them in the academy?" Celestia continued to argue.

"They need a lot of discipline, and I'm sure we can give that to them," The Captain held to his suggestion. "I'll need your permission along with that of their guardians to do this."

Celestia sighed and relaxed in her throne, "Alright, if his parents agree, Shining Armor can enroll in the junior academy."

The young colt smiled brightly as his eyes widened.

"But Grar is not, he is a Prince, and not a citizen of Equestria, he is not inclined to learn to fight for its safety."

"Celestia," Grar started, before remembering who he was talking to, "Princess, please, I, I want to learn," he told her.

Celestia adjusted her posture, and waited for him to continue.

"When I was fighting I felt, I felt like I found something that was meant to be part of me," Grar pleaded, looking up at her. "Do you know what it's like?" he asked her. "To know that you're missing something?"

The young Orc may never know how close to the truth he was. Celestia sighed, and gave him a wary smile. "Alright, if Violet will agree to it, you can attend the academy, but not as a full time student," she compromised. "You can learn to fight, so long as you continue your regular academic studies." She leaned forward to make sure he listened closely, "And you will no longer skip out on them if you want to keep training."

Grar smiled and bowed, "thank you Princess Celestia!" he gratefully exclaimed.

Celestia couldn't help but smile, "I'll assume you'll tend to the paperwork, Captain Ironmane."

The Captain nodded, "Of course, your Majesty, you won't regret this," he promised her.

The Princess of Equestria gave them a wave of farewell, dismissing the three from the throne room, as she returned to her own business while they left.

…

Outside the throne room, the Captain left to go back to the barracks, telling the two boys to return to their guardians to ask for their permission, though the two of them found themselves standing around awkwardly, both wishing to say something to the other.

The Orc managed to speak first, "Look, I'm sorry I punched you out there," he said. "I was just having so much fun, I didn't want to stop fighting right there."

Shining looked at Grar and tilted his head, before chuckling light, "it's alright," he said, holding out his hand. "My name is Shining Armor, it was a good match, I hope we can have another like it."

Grar smiled, and took his hand in a friendly shake, giving him a toothy grin. "I'm glad we can be friends."

"Me too," replied Shining, "But one more thing," he said, letting go of Grar's hand. Before pulling back and punching the Orc hard in the face, putting him on his backside.

The Orc looked up at him with a bemused look on his face as the colt shook his hand, having hurt it slightly, "That's for the sucker punch, now we're even," he chuckled.

Grar started to chuckled as well as the colt offered his hand again, to help him up, "For now," the Orc responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am Alone**

Grar had kept to his word, and for the next four years, he attended the academy while also keeping to his other studies. He remained in a friendly rivalry with Shining Armor, and the two continued to have scuffles and even brawls in the middle of the halls of the academy, until they were threatened with expulsion that is.

Grar had also met Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor's little sister, and personal student of Princess Celestia. And while she certainly didn't have an imposing size to back up her threats, she quickly swore to the Orc that if he ever beat up her big brother again he would have to answer to her.

For the sake of Shining's dignity, they kept from telling her about them.

He had grown even taller. Nearing seven feet he was taller than most adult ponies at the age of fourteen, and due to the constant training he had been undergoing, he had burned away much of his childhood fat. His skin had also darkened somewhat in color, and while initially worried about this, Celestia hypothesized that this was just a part of an Orc's pubescent stages.

One day, when he was about sixteen years old, technically an adult in pony society, Grar was being educated by one of his tutors in geography, overlooking a gigantic map of the known world, which took up an entire wall in the royal library. "Along the eastern edge of the continent is Equestria," the scholar explained, pointing out the region on the map, before showing the region just next to it, which seemed to be nearly made up entirely of mountains, "And here, are the Gryphon Kingdoms."

Grar took notes as he followed the teacher's hand as he pointed out more lands, "Further to the west are the hills controlled by the Minotaur tribes," he said, going past the mountains of the gryphon kingdoms. "South of Equestria are the Diamond Dog City States, and to the North East are the badlands, home to the Changeling hives."

Grar finished his notes and looked curiously at the map, "Professor," he spoke up, gaining the scholar's attention, "where are the Orc lands?" he asked.

The Scholar's brow furrowed somewhat as he too looked at the map, trying to come up with an explanation, "well, there are many unexplored lands to both the south and north, it is possible that they are somewhere there," he said.

Grar frowned, finding the answer less than satisfactory, but he decided he'd look into it later when he had the time.

"Now," the Scholar began, "If there are no more questions, we'll move on to the next lesson. Now, Equestria is made up of seven Principalities; Canterlot, Everfree, Manehattan, Germaney, The Cloud Cities, Gallopfrey, and Prance. Princess Celestia rules over all of Equestria, but each of the Principalities are ruled by their own Prince or Princess, all 'adopted' as nieces or nephews of Princess Celestia to establish royal ties and family among them all."

Grar listened to the rest of the lecture, though his attention kept on going back to solving the mystery of where the Orcs lived. Maybe if he couldn't find anything on his own he could ask Celestia.

"And the Blueblood lineage has ruled the Principality of Canterlot for the last seven generations," the scholar's voice seemed to grow tiresome as he spoke of the Bluebloods, "Bringing our fair and noble city much reverence and culture."

…

Grar had stayed in the library after the Scholar had finished his lecture and left.

Grar actually liked maps, and learning about the history of Equestria, and interestingly enough, he learned that his dear friend Lilac was in fact in line to the Principality of Everfree. He would be sure to ask her the next time he saw her as to why she never told him before.

But all that was pushed aside as he looked through tome after tome of Equestria's Histories, looking for even a clue as to where Orcs live and where he's from.

It wasn't until he came to a book on recent history that he found something.

It wasn't a large entry, he had almost overlooked it entirely, but it was there.

He read over the words slowly, and he felt his heart stop.

'_In the year 979 of Celestia's reign, a race known only as Orcs appeared in the Gryphon Kingdoms and, according to the King of The Gryphons, Red Feather, they were a purely savage and barbaric race, raiding and pillaging and murdering to their hearts content._

_ Red Feather at some point joined forces with a Minotaur tribe and, in an act which was declared barbaric and villainous by the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, exterminated the Orc race to the last. With the exception of an infant saved from the scene by Celestia herself._

_ In all the known world there is no other race like the Orcs, and little is known of their culture or where they came from. It is at this time believed that the infant under the protection of Equestria is the last of his kind.'_

Grar stared at the book in his hand, reading the passage over and over again, reading those last worlds over and over.

_'Last of his Kind. Last of his Kind.'_

Slowly, his hands started to shake, and he gripped the book tighter, his monstrous strength crushing the pages and the hard cover with little effort.

He violently threw the book aside, his face contorted in a mix of anguish and rage, not wanting to accept what was written.

He buried his face in his hands, his jaw clenching as his whole body shook, taking deep shaky breaths. He rose from where he was sitting and fists clenched he headed straight for Celestia's throne room.

…

Celestia sat upon her throne as she held court; the nobles came by with their requests or grievances. It was happily enough an uneventful day, usually more than a few individuals would be calling for one another's banishment or execution on some weak claim that they were insulted.

Today was quiet at least, and Celestia was enjoying it while she could.

That was until the large doors to her throne room were pushed open by a young, and identifiably angry Orc who marched straight for her.

Two of her guard intercepted him and each held him by a shoulder, keeping him from getting closer. He ignored them as he glared with rage at the ruler.

"Celestia!" Grar growled, "How Long, Celestia? How long were you not going to tell me?" His teeth clenched as the guards struggled to keep him from getting any closer.

Celestia's eyes were wide, "What are you talking about Grar?" she asked, standing up from her throne and coming closer. "Please, calm…."

"Shut up!" Grar shouted, echoing through the room, even Celestia was stunned, "The Gryphons killed all my people, why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Celestia's eyes were wide, and her body stone still, she looked to the ground, somewhat ashamed, "I thought you were too young," she said.

Grar stopped struggling against the guards, but they kept hold of him still as he was shaking with rage, "And so you'd leave me sitting around, never knowing that there is no one else like me in this world?" His eyes narrowed, "Why did you bother saving me Celestia?" he asked in a growl once more. "What am I Celestia?!" His shouting grew louder and sounded like they could shake the foundations of the castle.

His body relaxed somewhat as he looked down at the floor, unable to look at the Princess anymore. "Am I just some exotic pet you keep around?" his tone was softer, though there was still an angry growl behind it.

Celestia shook her head, getting face to face with him, and gently lifting his chin so he would look at her. "No Grar," she said firmly. "You are not a pet, you are an Orc, and a Prince, and an Honored guest, as you have always been."

Grar was quiet as his jaw clenched, and he relaxed as the guards let him go, though they were still ready to jump in should he try anything.

The Orc just backed up, looking Celestia in the eyes, still filled with anger. "How can I ever know what it even means to be an Orc?" he growled, before turning around and leaving the throne room, the silence he left behind a stark contrast to the thundering ruckus he had caused.

Celestia reached out for him as he left, but couldn't find any words that would answer his question. She sighed to herself as she went back to her throne, her true age seeming to weigh down on her as she looked at the stunned expressions of those who were still present.

She waved them off, "Court is adjourned for today."

…..

Grar stalked the halls of the castle, his anger boiling inside him as he looked for something, anything that he could break.

He wasn't even sure what part of the castle he was in now, it didn't even really matter. He rounded the corner and found a small circular room, and the way it was decorated it seemed like it was just a nook which would occasionally entertain guests, with rare and expensive pottery and paintings and furnishings.

He quickly grabbed a flower pot off of a marble stand and smashed it into the floor, before knocking over the stand itself with his fist. He grabbed one of the wooden dining chairs and threw it at a large mirror, shattering both to pieces.

He flipped the table and threw another chair out the window, grabbing up what was left of the teapot and smashing it against the wall.

Reaching up, he pulled down a tapestry which was hanging off the wall, and tore it.

He was blind to everything else. He just wanted to smash and break anything that could be destroyed.

Another clay pot was smashed against the wall, and another thrown into an old painting of Blueblood the second. His fist smashed another flower pot, cutting into his hand.

Suddenly he felt a hand take hold of his shoulder, and he wheeled around.

He sent his fist into the face of whoever it was who would try to stop him.

Shining Armor took the full impact of the blow, and was sent backwards, his head hitting the wall, making his vision explode with stars. In only took a moment to clear his vision, but he saw a large green fist coming towards his face.

Closing his eyes tight, he heard a loud smash in the wall next to his head.

He slowly opened his eyes, to see the anguished face of his friend, the Orc's eyes were also clenched shut, and his teeth baring an angry grimace.

He stared at the Orc, who continued to shake, Shining slowly reached out to put a hand on Grar's shoulder. "Grar…."

"I am alone, you know," Grar said his voice trembling, though if it seemed less angry.

Shining Armor wasn't sure how to answer that, so he stayed quiet.

"I feel robbed, like I had everything about myself stolen from me long before I knew I even had it to begin with," slowly, Grar pulled his hand back from the wall, leaving a large crater behind, his hand glistening with thin lines of blood coming from the bruised knuckles.

He remained knelt down on a knee, staring at the ground, "My people are gone, because of that damned Gryphon King," he sighed, and brought his bleeding hand to his face, as his lips curled in a grimace, his body shaking as he sobbed, his anger burned out.

Shining had never seen the Orc cry. He had seen him take hits that would cause even the toughest of colts to howl in pain with little more than a growl, and now here he was, crying.

The older colt put his arms around the much larger creature, and let him cry, knowing that was all he could do.

Hear a footstep, he looked up and saw Celestia standing in the doorway, watching sadly.


End file.
